Cardiac involvement in hemchromatosis typically in congestive cardio-myopathy; a restrictive cardiomyopathy due to hemochromatosis is distinctly rare. A restrictive cardiomyopathy, which developed in the patient described in this report, was due to hemochromatosis which mimicked constrictive pericariditis clinically, echocardiographically and hemodynamically, and resulted in a thoracotomy for attempted surgical therapy. The fact that hemochromatosis represents the only cause of a restrictive cardiomyopathy that is potentially reversible by medical therapy makes early recognition of hemochromatosis heart disease important.